


She's Drunk

by Nina_WaFers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Ideas, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tales, Fairytale kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Making Out, Mikasa is drunk, Multi, and Annie x Armin, and my not gay babies, but yee, drunk!mikasa, eruri - Freeform, i love my chirren, my child is drunk, these tags are very mixed up, whatever the ship for Connie x Sasha is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_WaFers/pseuds/Nina_WaFers
Summary: Sasha and Connie have an idea.





	She's Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_little_breadstick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_little_breadstick/gifts).

> First AoT/Snk fic. I don't even know what have done. This probably sucks. You have been warned.
> 
> For my bud Ivy.

Sasha and Connie had an idea that they may be murdered for later, by a certain red-scarfed woman. It was to get Mikasa a little drunk and see how she would act, since she always refused when it was (rarely) available. They decided to do it anyway, they were terrified, but their curiosity outweighed the risk.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mikasa went down to the cafeteria (if you could call it that) for breakfast. She went to get her food and sat down in her usual spot next to Eren, where a glass of 'water' was waiting for her. 

"What's this?" Mikasa asked.

"Sasha said that you looked thirsty and put this here" Armin replied, as he ate.

She drank it down quickly since she was thirsty, much to Sasha and Connie's delight. Unfortunately for them though, Mikasa seemed to have no reaction since she just continued eating. Little did they know what was coming soon.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lunch

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mikasa was heading to the cafeteria (late) for lunch with a little skip as the alcohol had begun its effects 20 minutes ago while she was working out.

When she entered all eyes turned to her and a collective gasp broke out. Mikasa was there standing in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, her hair up in a ponytail, and holding her iconic scarf in her hand.

"Cadet Ackerman," Levi began menacingly, "Go put some clothes on."

"Nah, I don't want to, short stack," Mikasa replied easily, no one dares to breathe, "Also since your a clean freak and all, can you wash this for me?" 

Mikasa says as she throws her scarf in his face. At this, everyone gasps. Levi gets up to take her away, and as soon as he gets close enough Mikasa reaches her hand out to his neck and presses a certain point which makes him drop down onto the floor.

Erwin stands up and asks, "What the hell did you do?"

"Don't worryyyy," Mikasa answers, dragging out the last letter, "He's just passed out. He'll be fine."

Someone yells out in the room, "What if there is an attack!?!"

"Eh," Mikasa shrugs, "I mean you could just kiss him. That's how the prince wakes up the princess in fairytales, so it should work." Erwin blushes when she says "kiss".

"Anyway!" She continues, "I'm hungry."

When she sits back in her spot with her food she hears Reiner yell across the room, "Hey Jean, I know she doesn't have a shirt on but you don't have to drool." He laughs as Jean furiously blushes."

No need to stop," Mikasa calls out to Jean, "I know I look good." Once again, surprising everyone.

"Also Reiner," she calls again, making him turn to her, "Shut the fuck up, I may be drunk but I can still kick your ass." Sasha and Connie glance at each other with a 'fuck, she knows' look.

Next, she looks at them and says, "And I know it was you guys, but I have to say thank you for it," they looked at her with confusion, "Because if you didn't give me whatever you did I wouldn't have the courage to do this."

And that's when she turned around to Eren, put her hands on the collars and pulled him into a kiss.

Everyone around them gasped once again, when Mikasa is drunk you will never know what will happen.

To make this even stranger, EREN KISSED BACK.

He put a hand at her neck and looped an arm around her waist pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around him, and they continued to make out for a few minutes until Armin told them to stop and eat, since they could make out later but not eat. They both blushed after that. 

After lunch Erwin made an announcement, "Okay due to the 'situation'," he stared pointedly at Mikasa who only grinned," With Captain Levi you all will be free for the rest of the day, since neither me or Squad Leader Hanji can supervise your training."

The room bursts into cheers and few "Thanks Mikasa"s are said as well and Mikasa grins happily. 

"You are all dismissed," Erwin says as he goes back to Hanji.

Eren gets up first and picks Mikasa up bridal style. And she giggles. The entire room froze and turned to the source of the giggling. No one has any idea what to do because they have never, NEVER, heard Mikasa giggle. They've never even seen her smile until now, much less giggle. Eren knew what to do however, and he silenced her with a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Eren walked out the room kissing her.

Jean spoke first, "What the hell just happened?"

Connie looked at his girlfriend, Sasha nodded as a response, "So me and Sasha wanted to see how Mikasa would act when she was drunk so that 'water'," he did air quotes as he said it, "We gave her was really a glass or vodka."

"But I hope we have all learned something from this", Reiner stated, "We need to get Mikasa drunk A LOT more." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Annie," Armin called out.

"Yeah, Arlert," Annie replied.

"Come over here," He said making the motion with his hands. Annie walked over.

"I really hope you don't kill me for this," Armin whispered loud enough for her to hear.

His hand cupped her face and he leaned in to lightly brush his lips with hers. And then he pulled back fearing what would come next.

"Why would I kill you for that," Annie replied pulling him in and kissing him again.

"Oi guys," someone called out, "If that was strange look at Annie and Armin." Pointing at the new couple making out.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Erwin asked again, "So what you're saying is that I need to kiss him?" 

Hanji replied with a cheery, "Yup!"

Erwin blushed as he bent down and kissed Levi. On the cheek.

Hanji groaned, "On the lips, Erwin."

Somehow Erwin blushed more. 

"Stop blushing and kiss the guy you love."

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it," He replied, knowing he could not deny that he loved Levi.

Erwin kneeled down next to Humanity's Most Passed Out Soldier, took his hand in own and brushed his bangs aside.

"Please wake up," He whispered as he leaned down and kissed his lips lightly.

Erwin felt Levi's hand grip his own tighter, and Erwin chuckled, _fairytales do come true after all._

Levi sat up and rubbed head, "What happened?"

"Mikasa made out pass out and gave the idea that Erwin kiss you to wake you up like in the fairytales, so he did," Hanji told him.

Levi glanced down at his and Erwin's joint hands and squeezed them looking up at Erwin with a small smile. Levi put his head on Erwin's shoulder and sighed contently.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Eren woke up really warm, it took him a second to realize that he was cuddling Mikasa. With a small smile on his face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then got up to get her painkillers for the hangover he knew she would have.

~•~

When Mikasa woke up cold, she knew that the night before had been a dream and she would never be lucky enough for Eren to like her back. She sat up and sighed sadly. 

Eren then came back in with a painkiller and a glass of water and sat next to her.

"Here, you must be having a killer hangover," Eren said as he hands her the things, "I promise neither Sasha or Connie gave this to me," he continued chuckling lightly.

After she had the painkiller and set the glass down, she asked, "Was last night a dream?"

"Does this answer your question?" He said and cupped her cheek and kissed her with a gentle and soft touch that wasn't there the night before. She nodded.

"I wanna sleep some more and want to be cuddled," she said and pulled him back into the bed with her. Eren chuckled again and lied down next to her. He held her as they fell in a warm and blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very welcomed. Please tell me if I screwed something up because I probably did.


End file.
